phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Yata no Kagami(M) (Gun Mage 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Old Fogey In the basement of a ruined building, Yata no Kagami sits and meditates on life. Yata no Kagami: Answer me this... Why do I fight? Why do I live? Yata no Kagami: 'I am the mirror that reveals such truths. Verily, I must ask...Why?! Why do we live? Answer me this! ''He'd not only ask himself these questions, but hound the others for their answers, too. 'Yata no Kagami: '''Inconceivable! My words strike no chord with the youth of today! '''Yata no Kagami: '''Why is this?! Is it because of my old-fashioned speech? Am I seen as a depressing, trifling fogey? ''He's really bothered by this, thought the commander.And it's odd for him to call everyone the "youth of today." He's not much older than them... 'Yata no Kagami: '''No matter how eloquent my words, if they fall on deaf ears, they are pointless! '''Yata no Kagami: '''Yet it would utter foolishness to blame them... I must learn how the youth of today think, else I'll never be a true "mirror." '''Yata no Kagami: '''It is decided, then. We march! ''March? To Where? Asked the commander. 'Yata no Kagami: '''Where the youth of today gather, their "hang out..." To the town, of course! ''And so he stood up to leave the basement. The two of them went to a small town, rebuilt by survivors as they hid from monsters. Episode 2: Fresh Moves '''Yata no Kagami: To learn how the youth of today think, I must know what is "hip." Yata no Kagami: I must begin by learning how they think and feel. And so, Yata no Kagami headed to a club where young people often hung out. A burse of loud music erupted forth as he opened the rusted door. Yata no Kagami: I ask of thee! Why do you fight?! Why do you live?! His words, however, were completely drowned out by the loud music. Yata no Kagami: Hrumph... He tried his luck again. This time, it was at a bar said to be popular with young people. Yata no Kagami: Listen well. Instead of drowning your sorrows, you must hone thyself... "Shut up, you're killing my buzz!" was his only, angry reply. Yata no Kagami: Inconceivable! What has gotten into the youth of today?! Yata no Kagami: All things given life are supposed to have a purpose in this world... ---- Question 1=''"Don't lose hope yet."'' Yata no Kagami: What can I do to dispel the darkness in the hearts of the youth of today? |-|Question 2=''"People are just less compassionate."'' Yata no Kagami: A lack of campassion...perhaps it is a reflection of these times we live in. |-|Question 3=''"It's just hard to have hopes or dreams."'' Yata no Kagami: But in times like these, hopes and dreams should be a vital source of strength. ---- Then, as they wandered through town, he saw something. Yata no Kagami: Whatever could that be? Such movements, I've never seen... It was a b-boy, dancing alone in the ruins of a park. Episode 2: Woe Eraser Dance Yata no Kagami approached this young b-boy, dancing alone in a park. Yata no Kagami: I ask of thee. Why do you dance? To survive? For your dreams? Why? Yata no Kagami: You have...no answer? The young b-boy said he discovered breakdancing during a hard time in his life. Forgetting everything and just dancing felt amazing, he said. Yata no Kagami: Fretting over trifles light as air suddenly seemed foolish... Yata no Kagami: Verily, you've opened my eyes. Before you fret... No, when fretting and thinking brings no answer... Yata no Kagami: Try moving! I see now... ---- Question 1=''"Why not give breakdancing a try?"'' Yata no Kagami: Foolishness! Cavorting around like that... However, taking action instead of fretting may help garner new insight... |-|Question 2=''"Ask him to teach you how to dance."'' Yata no Kagami: Foolishness! It'd be useless in battle...still, clearing my mind may do good. |-|Question 3=''"He wants you to join him. Give it a go!"'' Yata no Kagami: Foolishness! I'm a warrior, why would I ever... No...fretting hasn't helped. Maybe this could... ---- And so, he joined in. His movements were powerful, yet graceful. Some young people gathered to watch. They gave him a wild round of applause. Yata no Kagami: These movements could prove useful as a new skill! I'll call it "Woe Eraser Dance"! At that moment, he discovered a new skill. Yata no Kagami: The youth of today have taught me much! Using your body and heart are just as important as your mind! Yata no Kagami: My onward advance shall not end here! Think and act in search of truth! Such is my life...such is my path! His face was stern as ever, but there was no mistaking the elation in his voice. Yata no Kagami: What worries you so, Commander? Come! Dance! Dance away! Category:Character Quest